Blessed It Be
by Sweet Serene
Summary: What happens when a 3000 year old prophacy comes to light and wizard kind, nor the world will never be the same Sailor MoonHarryPotter crossover Female HarriSeverus, UNDER REVISION THEN WILL BE FINISHED! NEW PROLOUGE CHAPTER 1 AND 2
1. Daily Prophet

NOTE I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARS NOR DO I OWN SAILOR MOON

Prologue

_**A FALLEN KINGDOM, A PROPHECY, AND HOPE**_

Before recorded History..

Deep In the forest of Japan nine men, ten children ran each trying keep children up with their pace with the other, occasionally a man turned around with tears in there eyes, as sparks of lights, and sounds of bombs, are shot a a crystal palace. The children, confused as why the loss of their mothers ran after their fathers, as bombs and curses are heard in background, suddenly a pink haired girl of nine with long flowing pigtails fell down and a snap of her ankle is heard. A man with shoulder length brown hair with a red bandana and dark eyes bends down and picks the child up

"Princess you ok"

"yes Chad, but why we running were are my parents where is Aunt rei the otherS" the child looked up and one of her now guardians her red eyes shining with concern, concern for her people concern for her court her parents, wisdom far from a normal nine year old child

At the mention of his wife, tears welled up in his eyes, Chad didnt know what to say to the young princess, nor how to tell her that the children, her, and him and the rest of the fathers were on the run..for their lives. Then a man with short blonde hair, a dark bandanna and crystal blue eyes stopped, in his arms two girls with flowing green hair,he turned around to speak to chad

"Chad dont stop we must continue, the court of serenity must live on"

Chad snapped out of it quickly and looked at his fellow guardian of the moon, the guardian of Pluto

"Yes Aldan"

They arrived in deep cavern in the forest, as a red haired man started cooking on a fire pit that he had fixed and another blonde started settling the children down, the pink hair girl, called Princess and four men looked toward the city all inflames. And suddenly a crystal emerged in the little girl's hands and whisper is heard to the last of the moon kingdom

"we shall be reborn again, from our ashes our kingdom shall rise my precious daughter"

Meanwhile another little girls hands,a girl of three, another crystal was laid in her hands, this time by a boy with wisdom beyond his years with a horn of gold on his head, wearing flowing white robes ,the men gasped and whispered "Helios" as they seen this, for it signified the passing of the earth prince the boy spoke in soft tones and in a musical voice

"All Hail Princess Callina of Earth, the wielder of the golden crystal, and the new Gia, Sailor Earth, All Hail Neo Princess Serenity, the new queen of the silver millinuem, of the moon kingdom,Sailor Moon. Sister princesses of the moon and earth with a court but no kingdom, rest assure from the ashes of your family's demise a new kingdom shall rise in far future, a heir will be born, and from ashes of Saturns destruction we shall be a kingdom again"

The boy turned sadly to the pink haired girl and turned and disappeared, meanwhile the pink girl concentrated and the crystal entered her

"Princess where it go"

"Where it is safe, and there it will hide among my descendents till the chosen heir is born, I'm princess no more, I am the new queen of the silver alliance, and queen without a kingdom, in the background we shall protect the people of stuff they no not off, till the time were from the ruins of our kingdom, the chosen court shall rise from the ashes and bring peace and restore the moon kingdom once more"

No one dare questioned the new queen even though young, had seen so much, and all nine adults watched on with the young queen as screams and flames were seen engulfing their home and killing their loved ones. The pink hair young queen closes her fist and looks down a single tear falls from her face..as it suddenly starts to rain, the earth crying for the fallen royals, her chosen people to lead her people

3000 years later...

_**Daily prophet**_

_**September 6 1997**_

**EXCLUSIVE! NEW PROPHACY FOUND IN MAGICAL JAPAN!**

**IS THE LEGENDARY LUNARAIAN KINGDOM TRUE OR MYTH?**

**BY PADMA PARKAINS**

** Magic Minister of Japan Hasa Jai announced that the unspeakables of his country had discovered an ancient tomb in the ruins of a castle today that could unite the magical world and destroy He Who Should Not Be Named. or..ultimately our demised by muggles discovering us.**

**It pertains to the bedtime stories pure blood parents tell their children. Yes the Ancient Legendary Lunaraian Kingdom. Yes people you heard right the stories are true not just stories. **

** Back 3000 years ago Neo Queen Serenity her husband King Endymion and her court nine women with powers blessed beyond our imagination and protected by other planets reigned in peace and prosperity over Crystal Tokyo and the magical world till Dark Lady Chaos lead muggles to discover the magical community and darkness in most of the magical world causing them unite for the only time ever to bring down the powerful court. Before their death Martian Priestess Princess Rei prophesied and vowed the Lunaraian kingdom will rise from the ashes in the time were the darkness cause great evil and bring peace and prosperity to the world once more for the magical community and protect the non-magical from those things they know not off. According to myths while Serenity Endymion and the nine women of Serenity's court were put to death by the killing curse that day . According to myths The Crown Princess of Crystal Tokyo Lady Serenity and the children of the court along with the husbands of the court had suddenly disappeared leaving no trace of were they went.**

**WE HAVE THE PROPHOCY IN FULL**

**The ancient tomb was discovered in a ruined castle south of Tokyo last month written in ancient Japanese and is one of the longest prophecies now in recorded history, unspeakables have now it translated and is sharing it to the magical world to raise hope our salvation is coming and dark days are ending**

**It states**

_**TEN CHILDREN OF THE FUTURE**_

_**RAISE IN THE PAST**_

_**TO HELP RIGHT THE WRONGS**_

_**OF A FUTURE DESTORYED**_

_**WHEN THE MOON LOCKET PLAYS ONCE MORE**_

_**THEY WILL DISAPPEAR**_

_**TILL THE TIME THEY CAN BE USEFUL ONCE MORE**_

_**WITH ONLY THE GHOST OF THEIR GODFATHER FOR A GUIDE**_

_**THEY WILL MAKE A BETTER TOMMORROW**_

_**WHEN THE MOON CHILD ADMITS HE LOVES A MAN**_

_**A FAMILY HE SHALL FIND**_

_**AS SPELLS ARE BROKEN**_

_**AND THE MOON PRINCESS IS AWAKEN ONCE MORE**_

_**AS SHE SHEDS THE SHELL OF A SPELL**_

_**AND THE SILVER CRYSTAL SHALL FORM FROM HER TEAR**_

_**THE PLUTOARIAN TIME KEY SHALL BE THE FIRST**_

_**TO FIND ITS RIGHTFUL HEIR**_

_**A WEREWOLF OF GOOD NATURED AND LOVED SHALL HE BE**_

_**FOR A MATE HE SHALL TAKE**_

_**SHE WHO IS BLESSED BY THE GOLDEN LIGHT**_

_**IN CLOCKS AND TIME HE APPEARS IN FRONT OF HIS PRINCESS**_

_**AND PLEDGES ALL PLUTOARIANS IN HER LIGHT**_

_**THE AQUA MIRROR AND SUBMARINE VIOLION SHALL BE NEXT**_

_**A CURSED WOMAN SHALL BE CURED AND AWAKEN**_

_**SHE LEAVES HER HUSBANDS SIDE AFTER SIXTEEN LONG YEARS**_

_**AND FINDS HER HEIR HER CHILD SHE NOT SEEN SINCE BABYHOOD**_

_**THE SECOND TO BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES**_

_**IN WAVES OF OCEANS AND TRUTH OF LIGHT**_

_**THEY APPEAR BEFORE THE LUNARIAN MOON HEIR**_

_**PLEDGING NEPTUNE AND ITS PEOPLE TO THE MOON KINGDOM**_

_**THE URANUSIAN SPACE SWORD HAS BEEN HIDDEN LONG ENOUGH**_

_**HIDDEN AMOUNG BLACKNESS OF SPACE**_

_**IT WILL PURGE THE HEIRESS FROM THE DARKNESS OF THE DARK LORD**_

_**SHE LEAVES HER FAMILY BEHIND**_

_**NOT KNOWING THEIR FATE,**_

_**BUT TAKING A LEAP OF UNBLIND FAITH, **_

_**SO IN A FLIGHT OF AN WHIRLWIND **_

_**SHE APPEARS BEFORE HER QUEEN**_

_**ANS SAYS URANUSIANS WANT TO FIGHT IN THE MOON'S LIGHT**_

_**THE DARKNESS COMES TO THE LIGHT**_

_**FROM THE DUGEONS AND POTIONS**_

_**TO ADMIT TO THE FORMER CHOSEN ONE NOW THE MOON HEIRESS**_

_**HE LOVES HER TOO**_

_**THE SILENT GLAIVE SHALL APPEAR**_

_**AND HE VOWS THEN AND THERE**_

_**SATURN AND HER PEOPLE WILL NEVER BE IN DARK AGAIN**_

_**THE DARK MARK WILL FADE AND HATRED BY ALL NOT MORE**_

_**BUT LOVED BY ALL IN THE LIGHT**_

_**A SUPRISE IS IN JUPITER**_

_**WHEN A THOUGHT TO BE MUGGLE IS A SQUIB OF A LONG FORGOTTEN LINE APPEARS**_

_**TO GIVE ZEUS' OAK LEAVE WREATH AND HIS LIGHTING BOLT**_

_**TO HIS DAUGHTER WHO IS WITH CHILD UNKNOWN**_

_**AND MUST PLEDGE TO THE MOON**_

_**TO PROTECT ITS KINGDOM WITH ALL OF ZEUS' MIGHT**_

_**SHE WILL TURN TO HER FRIEND**_

_**AND PLEDGE THEN AND THERE **_

_**JUPITER AND HER PEOPLE WILL ALWAYS BE THERE**_

_**TROUBLE BREWS IN THE HOUSE OF MARS**_

_**AS THE MARTIAN KING APPEARS IN FLAMES ABLAZE**_

_**FOUR OF THE FIVE SONS BESIDE HIM**_

_**SHOULD BE SIX THE QUEEN SHALL STATE**_

_**ONE IS AMOUNG THE DISAPPEARED SHE SHALL BE TOLD**_

_**IT WOULD BE REVEALED IN TIME IT WILL**_

_**ONE IS BETRAYER WITH DARK MARK REVEALED AND BURNING BRIGHT**_

_**BUT ALAS THE YOUNGEST CHILD IS THE HEIR**_

_**BUT NO THE GUARDIANS CROWS PHEBIOS AND DEMIOS**_

_**SHALL TAKE THE SECOND YOUNGEST TO BE **_

_**THE NEXT MARTIAN KING**_

_**TAKING THE HEIR POWERS **_

_**THEY SHALL PUT THEM IN THE CHOSEN HEIR**_

_**BUT A OLD CURSE SHALL ARISE**_

_**NO MARTIAN CAN BE BORN OUT OF WEDLOCK**_

_**THE JUPITERIAN IS WITH A MARSIAN CHILD THE NEXT HEIR**_

_**DEAD SHE WILL BE BEFORE THE NIGHT IS OUT**_

_**SO THE NEW HEIR SHALL STATE TO HIS GUARDIANS**_

_**HIS FATHER AND LIEGE AND HIS FRIEND THE JUPITERIAN**_

_**"FOR MY WIFE I THEE TAKE"**_

_**AND A SPARK THE MARTIAN FLAMES SHALL ENGULF THE BOTH**_

_**AND EMERGE THEY SHALL BE MAN AND WIFE**_

_**THS MARTIAN HEIR AND HIS CONSTORT**_

_**THE MARTIAN KING SHALL MAKE A PLEDGE**_

_**HONOR HIS ANCESTORS HE SHALL DO**_

_**AND EACH ONE OF HIS SONS DO THE SAME**_

_**AND DISOWN THE BETRAYER**_

_**FOR MARTIANS GIFT IS THAT OF PROPHECY**_

_**AND VOW THEY DID TO DO IT IN THE LIGHT**_

_**AND BESIDE THE MOON QUEEN AND HER CHOSEN SATURNIAN KING**_

_**HOGWARTS SHALL REJOICE IT WILL FOR GRACING HER HALLS SHALL BE**_

_**MOTHER EARTH AND HER HEIR**_

_**WIFE OF THE MARTIAN KING**_

_**HER HEIR THE HALF BLOOD PRINCESS HALF TERRAIN HALF MARTIAN PURE-BLOOD WITCH**_

_**THEY PLEDGE TO THE QUEEN**_

_**TERRA SHALL ALWAYS BE THE MOON'S OWN**_

_**SHE TOLD THE QUEEN **_

_**"OUR LINES WERE ONCE ONE, AND WE SHALL FIGHT AS ONE ONCE MORE"**_

_**VENUS' LOVE SHINES BRIGHT**_

_**AS THE BEAUTY OF VEELAS COME TO LIGHT**_

_**A FATHER AND SON SHALL EMERGE**_

_**OUT OF DARKNESS AND INTO THE LIGHT**_

_**THEY MAKE THE MOON QUEEN A VOW**_

"_**VENUSIAN WILL BE BY YOUR SIDE TILL VENUS AND HER PEOPLE ARE NO MORE"**_

_**THE FATHER IS THE URANUSIAN MATE**_

_**SO GLAD IS HE TO SEE SHE TO IS IN THE LIGHT**_

_**THE SON IS SAD MATE HE HAS NONE**_

_**MIRACLE SHALL IT BE**_

_**FROM BEHIND THE VEIL SO MOTE IT BE**_

_**THE GRIM ARRIVES AND CHANGES TO THE LONG LOST LONG DEAD BLACK **_

_**TO PLEDGE WITH ALL HE BE MERCURARY AND HER PEOPLE TO BE BY HIS QUEENS SIDE**_

_**TILL IT HER PEOPLE AND ITS ICE IS GONE**_

_**SO IT BE AS HE PLEDGES VENUSIAN SON SHALL FIND IN THE MAN HIS SOTE AFTER MATE**_

_**WHEN THEY ARE GATHERED **_

_**IT SHALL BE DISCOVERED**_

_**THE TEN THAT DISAPPEAR **_

_**SHALL BE A REAPPEAR**_

_**CHILDREN OF THESE PEOPLE**_

_**DESTINED TO DIE IN THE FINAL BATTLE**_

_**WHEN THIS HAPPEN**_

_**THE DARK LORD SHALL VANISHED**_

_**TO THE DEPTS OF HELL TO NEVER REAPPEAR**_

_**THEN THE MOON KINGDOM **_

_**SHALL REIGN AGAIN**_

Is this a sign of a different way of life Till it comes true we might never know

_**MISSING CHILDREN **_

_**Have you seen them?**_

_**contact ministry**_

_Lavender Brown_

_Padma Pavital_

_Percy Weasley_

_Dean Thomas_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Cho Chang_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Millicent Bulstode_

_Colin Creevey_

_Lee Jorden_


	2. Disappeared

Chapter 1

Disappearances

_**TEN CHILDREN OF THE FUTURE**_

_**RAISE IN THE PAST**_

_**TO HELP RIGHT THE WRONGS**_

_**OF A FUTURE DESTORYED**_

_**WHEN THE MOON LOCKET PLAYS ONCE MORE**_

_**THEY WILL DISAPPEAR**_

_**TILL THE TIME THEY CAN BE USEFUL ONCE MORE**_

_**WITH ONLY THE GHOST OF THEIR GODFATHER FOR A GUIDE**_

_**THEY WILL MAKE A BETTER TOMMORROW**_

Lavender Brown was sitting in her bedroom on her bed, looking at an ancient necklace shaped like a crescent moon that looks like it once played some sort of music, beside it was a crystal a silverish crystal on a necklace. Her parents had it since the day they found her on their doorstep. They had keep it safe for her along with a note that was attached to her blanket. Carefully she brushed her long brownish hair to the side and braided it as her onix eyes looked over at a note, not just any not she corrected herself THE NOTE, the one her parents found on her the day they found her, she picked up the note and read it

_Dear Mr and Mrs Lawerance Brown_

_I know you have been wanting a child for years and have went to many healers and could not find why you can not conceive a child. This child is my goddaughter, her parents are recently died and something has come up and I can not take care of her. See I am a Veela and my mate has died so I am slowly dieing Do not try to find out who her parents are for I have stolen some of you hair and have already given her the Adoption Potion. The potion will wear off in time. I do not know when I am not as good as potions as her father was. She is important to the wizarding world so protect her and around her 7th year in Hogwarts give her this Necklace,stone crystal, as it was her mothers and this letter and she and only she will discover the truth on her own Tell her I would have loved her as my own if my mate would have lived. _

_May the Goddess and her Court watch over you and yours_

_Her Godfather_

_P.S. If you can name her Lavender that is what her parents called her Lavender Lillian Elaine_

and that is what her parents named her Lavender Lillian Elaine Brown. She had been wondering who her parents where they had been her whole life cause her parents told her the story of a guardian angel who gave her to them and when she turned 17 gave her the necklace and the letter.

"It is time for your destiny, Child" a voice whispered

Lavender suddenly jumped "Who is there?" she screamed

"It is time for you to awake to why you are here child of the moon and Saturn" the voice whispered again

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Lavender yelled her onyx eyes widened in fear.

"YOU ARE THE LAST TO WEILD THE CRYSTAL ITS TIME FOR YOUR FATE" the voice softly screamed

Suddenly her crescent moon locket opened and started to play a soft melody and with a white blinding light she and her necklace vanished. Leaving only a note

_Mr. and Mrs. Brown_

_Do not worry you have raised her well now it is time for her to await her destiny to be what she was born to be and fix the wrongs of the future to repair what must be repaired even if it means her death. You will be awarded as the Goddess has deemed it and so mote it be_

_YOU WILL SEE HER AGAIN DO NOT WORRY_

_but please do not mess with what FATE and DESTINY and the GODDESS has planned for LAVENDER_

_Godfather_

Meanwhile in someplace in Northern Scotland

Padma Patival just had her life changed forever. Her parents sat her down with her twin or who she thought to be her twin. They were fraternal twins but close as Identical twins could be. Their parents told her that she was adopted and that they founded her on their doorstep with a ancient glaive with the symbol of Saturn on it and a note. She wiped a tear from her green eyes as she reread the note for the tenth time in front of her parents

_Dear Mr and Mrs Parker Patival_

_I know you have been wanting another child for years and have went to many healers and could not find why you can not convieve a child. This child is my goddaughter, her parents are recently died and something has come up and I can not take care of her. See I am a Veela and my mate has died so I am slowly dieing Do not try to find out who her parents are for I have stolen some of you hair and have already given her the Adoption Potion and made her your daughter's twin. The potion will wear off in time. I do not know when I am not as good as potions as her father was. She is important to the wizarding world so protect her and around her 7th year in Hogwarts give her this amulet as it was her fathers and this letter and she and only she will discover the truth on her own Tell her I would have loved her as my own if my mate would have lived. _

_May the Goddess and her Court watch over you and yours_

_Her Godfather_

_P.S._

_If you can name her Padma Minerva that is what her parents called her Padma Minerva_

She picked up the Glaive. Her parents had shrunk it to keep it safe and put it on a chain to look like a charm necklace.

"We will always love you" her father told her

"You are our daughter to" her mother stated

"I do not care YOU are my twin" her sister flatly replied

suddenly they all heard a voice

"Child of moon, Heir of Saturn it is time for your destiny your older sister awaits"

and in a blackish light she disappeared leaving only a note behind

_Mr. and Mrs. Patival_

_Do not worry you have raised her well now it is time for her to await her destiny to be what she was born to be and fix the wrongs of the future to repair what must be repaired even if it means her death. You will be awarded as the Goddess has deemed it and so mote it be_

_YOU WILL SEE HER AGAIN DO NOT WORRY_

_but please do not mess with what FATE and DESTINY and the GODDESS has planned for Padma_

_Godfather_

"So the Goddess will it will be done" Mr and Mrs Patival stated

somewhere in the Wizarding World

Percival I Weasley was not happy. A few days ago he was in the magical births section of the Ministry and found something that bothered him

Percival Ingantas Weasley

parents Arthur and Molly Weasley

Date of Birth May 3,1977

Date of Death May 3,1977

cause of death Stillborn

This puzzled him just about as much as the reason why he went to the magical births. At birth all wizards are give the Gift Potion to see what magical gifts he or she would get. Lately he had been able to manipulate fire and that puzzled him. His red hair flamed and blue eyes shone with determination, he will find out whats going on. Suddenly

a voice replied

"All in due time heir of mars child of Jupiter it is time for your destiny"

and In a red blinding light he was gone.

At the Burrow, his parents home his hand on the family clock disappeared and a note fluttered down, unnoticed by all

_Time will heal all wounds you will see the boy you raised to be the man of today. The Goddesses wills it it will be done so mote it be. Do not fear all will be revealed in do time. Percy will return but not as your son. Do not be afraid he is of your blood just not of this time._

Meanwhile in Ireland

Dean Thomas was quite as his parents explained about finding him on their doorsteps 16 years ago. He was in a basket with a wreath of oak leaves on his head and an amulet with a lighting blot on it around his neck and pinned to his blanket a note

_Dear Mr and Mrs Donald Thomas_

_I know you have been wanting another child for years and have went to many healers and could not find why you can not convieve a child. This child is my godson, his parents are recently died and something has come up and I can not take care of him.. See I am a Veela and my mate has died so I am slowly dieing Do not try to find out who him parents are for I have stolen some of you hair and have already given him the Adoption Potion and made him your son. The potion will wear off in time. I do not know when I am not as good as potions as his mother was. He is important to the wizarding world so protect him and around his 7th year in Hogwarts give him this amulet as it was his mothers and this letter and he and only he will discover the truth on his own Tell him I would have loved him as my own if my mate would have lived. _

_May the Goddess and her Court watch over you and yours_

_Her Godfather_

_P.S._

_If you can name Dean George that is what him parents called him_

He looked down at the wreath and amulet wondering who it could be that was his parents or godfather he knew a Veela could not live with out his mate so he did not blame him or his parents. He just wanted to know who his parents where. He did not believe in Goddesses or Gods , He was very religious and believed in ONE God the Creator and his son Jesus but he wondered about his roots.

"Do not worry about it Heir of Jupiter child of Mars. Your brother awaits to be reunited with you" a voice quietly stated

In a flash of lightning Dean George Thomas was gone with his wreath and amulet. And a note fluttered down to his father's waiting hands

_Mr. and Mrs. Thomas_

_Do not worry you have raised him well now it is time for him to await his destiny to be what he was born to be and fix the wrongs of the future to repair what must be repaired even if it means his death. You will be awarded as the Goddess has deemed it and so mote it be_

_YOU WILL SEE HIM AGAIN DO NOT WORRY_

_but please do not mess with what FATE and DESTINY and the GODDESS has planned for DEAN_

_Godfather_

Parkinson Manor

Pansy Anne Parkinson smiled as she went up her family manor stairway with a small magical computer. It was ice blue with a weird symbol on it. She was pureblood as pureblood came. Suddenly with a flash of ice she was gone and another was left

_Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson_

_Do not worry you have raised her well now it is time for her to await her destiny to be what she was born to be and fix the wrongs of the future to repair what must be repaired even if it means her death. You will be awarded as the Goddess has deemed it and so mote it be_

_YOU WILL SEE HER AGAIN DO NOT WORRY_

_but please do not mess with what FATE and DESTINY and the GODDESS has planned for Pansy_

_her have raised her to be a fine slytherin thank you my friends_

_her father_

Somewhere in Northern England

Cho Chang was sitting in her family living room with her parents as they started to explain about finding her on at her father's work sixteen years ago. She was sitting on his desk in a basket with a not attached to her bright orange blanket, around her neck a amulet necklace with the symbol of Venus. She clench the note as she carefully read it again with the amulet necklace in her other hand.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Chang_

_I know you have not been able to conceive a child I am a Veela who mate has died. This is my daughter , I have had to separate her from her sister because of the dangers. I have stolen some of your hair and already given her the Adoption Potion please do not find out who her family is. The potion will wear off in time. When she enters her 7th year of Hogwarts please give her the amulet it is mine and this note. She was born of two fathers. She is special and I love her Please till her I had no choice All be reveal in Time_

_Her Father_

_PS Her name is Cho Lilly_

"We love you just as we were if you were our flesh and blood" her mother replied.

"You were the Lord's gift to us" her father stater "We tried for years to have a child and then poof, there you were"

"But who are my fathers, where is my sister, why were we separated " Cho asked

Suddenly her parents and her heard a voice

"Your questions will be answered in Time, Heir of Venus, Child of Mercury. Now is time for you at accept you destiny, you fate!"

Then in a bright orange light and she was gone. A note fluttered down in her crying mother's lap

_Dear Mr and Mrs Chang_

_You will see Cho again. It is time for her to know the truth. Do not worry you have raised her well now it is time for her to await her destiny to be what she was born to be and fix the wrongs of the future to repair what must be repaired even if it means her death. You will be awarded as the Goddess has deemed it and so mote it be_

_YOU WILL SEE HER AGAIN DO NOT WORRY_

_but please do not mess with what FATE and DESTINY and the GODDESS has planned for CHO_

_Thank You _

_Her father_

Meanwhile in Southern England Wizarding Village

Hannah Abbott sat on the couch with her Aunt and her parents. They were explaining about the day an Blond hair gray eyed rough looking man came to her aunts office in the ministry. He gave to her aunt, her wrapped in a brown blanket and an amulet with the earth symbol around her neck. He told her aunt to give her to her sister, he knew that she could not have children. He given her a note to give Hannah on this day.

_Dear Emilia Abbott_

_I am sorry this child is my goddaughter I am Veela and my mate has Died and I can not take care of her no more. Her name is Hannah Molly Ginevra Do not try to find her parents. I did give give her the Adoption Potion. Till it is time she will be your niece. I know your sister and her spouse will treat her will. Give her this note and amulet when she is about to start her 7th year in Hogwarts._

_Till her I had no choice, Veelas can not live with out their mates_

_Her godfather_

"He did love you Hannah. You could see it in his eyes. They were full of tears as he walked away to his death. I know you know about Veelas they can not live when their mates die. They fade from exhistance." her aunt stated.

"Since the day Emilia brought you to us, we loved you as our own" her father told her

"Hannah no matter what you are our daughter" her mother cried

suddenly a voice was heard

"Time for you destiny Princess Earth child of Pluto."

In a bright blinding light Hannah was gone and a note was in Emilia's hand

_Thank you, you have raised her well. It is time for her to know the truth. Do not worry you have raised her well now it is time for her to await her destiny to be what she was born to be and fix the wrongs of the future to repair what must be repaired even if it means her death. You will be awarded as the Goddess has deemed it and so mote it be_

_YOU WILL SEE HER AGAIN DO NOT WORRY_

_but please do not mess with what FATE and DESTINY and the GODDESS has planned for Hannah_

_Thank You _

_her godfather _

Emilia smiled at her sister

"As the Goddess wills it so mote it be"

Somewhere in Southern Scotland

Millicent Bulstode was Slytherin to the core but what her parents told her blew her away. She sat quietly in her room with the items and note that was found on her when her parents found her on their doorstep sixteen years ago. A sword that had jewels on its hilt and the symbol of Uranus her parents shrank it and put it on a necklace like a charm necklace, a yellow blanket, and a note. She reread it for the 1000 times

_Dear Mr and Mrs Bulstrode_

_This is my baby sister Millicent Allie. She is Veela, but I have suppressed it. You see my mate has died and a few months ago my parents died in a accident. I am dieing, and have no one to care for her. I know you are pureblood and need a baby to keep your status. Please raise her well and before she starts her 7th year of Hogwarts give her this note and sword. Please shrink it and put it on a necklace as an amulet. Till her her big brother loves her. I gave her the Adoption potion. _

_Her brother_

"Who am I? Will I be a Veela or human" Millicent wondered

Then she heard a voice wispering in the back ground

"All in Good time heir of Uranus, child of Venus"

and in a gust of wind she was gone a note on her bed

_Thank you, you have raised her well. It is time for her to know the truth. Do not worry you have raised her well now it is time for her to await her destiny to be what she was born to be and fix the wrongs of the future to repair what must be repaired even if it means her death. You will be awarded as the Goddess has deemed it and so mote it be_

_YOU WILL SEE HER AGAIN DO NOT WORRY_

_but please do not mess with what FATE and DESTINY and the GODDESS has planned for Millicent_

_Thank You _

_her brother_

Somewhere in Eastern England

Colin Creevey was sitting on his bed with his camera and a necklace charm with a little mirror and vilon on it in his hand. In his other hand was a note. His parents told him about the day his brother Denis found him in his room. Denis had always wanted a big brother. The day Colin was found Denis told them that a blond man with grayish eyes was in his room and left the child there and left. Colin looked to be a year older then reread the note for the billionth time since his parents told him the truth,

_Dear Mr and Mrs Creevey and Denis_

_I am sorry this child is my godson I am Veela and my mate has Died and I can not take care of him no more. His name is Colin Franklin Do not try to find his parents. I did give give him the Adoption Potion. Till it is time he will be your son. I know you will treat him will. Give him this note and mirror and violin when when he is about to start his 6th year in Hogwarts. They were his father's and grandmothers. Charm them to be small like a charm necklace._

_Till him I had no choice, Veelas can not live with out their mates_

_his godfather_

Colin had tears running down his eyes. He wondered who his father and grandmother was. Who was he? Will he ever know the truth? He then heard the voice

"You will know child of Neptune. It is time for you Destiny"

And in what felt like waves of oceans he was gone and on his bed a note to the people that raised him

_Thank you, you have raised him well. It is time for him to know the truth. Do not worry you have raised him well now it is time for him to await his destiny to be what he was born to be and fix the wrongs of the future to repair what must be repaired even if it means his death. You will be awarded as the Goddess has deemed it and so mote it be_

_YOU WILL SEE him AGAIN DO NOT WORRY but please do not mess with what FATE and DESTINY and the GODDESS has planned for COLIN_

_Thank You _

_his godfather _

Meanwhile in Eastern Scotland

Lee Jordan was hugging his mother tightly as she told him the truth. He was adopted. She and his father found him in a basket under their orchard tree sixteen years ago. He was about two. He was asleep around his neck was what like a charm key necklace and a note attached.

_Mr and Mrs Jordan _

_This is Lee Sirus James, my godson. I am Veela and my mate is dead. I can not take care of him no more. He is important. The charm is a powerful magical item guard it well. In sixteen years tell him the truth. I have given him the Adoption Potion. Do not try to find his parents, he will know the truth in time. Please give him this note and the charm. Also his father was a werewolf. He has been tested for the werewolf gene and he tested negative. I watched you from a distance and know you hold no prejudice of any race or magical creature Love him_

_Till him I am sorry I can not live without my mate_

_his Godfather _

"We loved you since the day we saw you. We double checked you for the werewolf gene. All you got was a liking of red meat. We could not ask for a better son then you" his father relied

"Who could I be?" Lee asked as he held his mother tighter

Then a windy voice answered

"Answers will be give in time Heir of Pluto child of the Earth. Your sister waits"

In a gush of purple light Lee and his amulet was gone causing her mother to cry harder as a note floated to the ground

_Thank you, you have raised him well. It is time for him to know the truth. Do not worry you have raised him well now it is time for him to await his destiny to be what he was born to be and fix the wrongs of the future to repair what must be repaired even if it means his death. You will be awarded as the Goddess has deemed it and so mote it be_

_YOU WILL SEE him AGAIN DO NOT WORRY_

_but please do not mess with what FATE and DESTINY and the GODDESS has planned for Lee_

_Thank You_

In a place hidden to all

Suddenly ten people appeared out of nowhere landing on the ground of green grass.

"Where are we?" asked Lavender

"What happen" asked Colin

"Who brought us here!" asked Dean

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" yelled Pansy

"What in the name of the Goddess!" Lee screamed

"Lavender, is that you?" asked Percy

"Padma?"asked Cho

"Cho!" Padma exclaimed

"Millicent! Lavender! Cho! Padma!" Hannah cried

"Hannah, do you know what happen?" Millicent asked

"Quesitive Children just like you parents" a ghost like voice stated. All the gathered stopped as a ghost appeared out of nowhere. "I will answer you questions. You all were born between the year 2007 to 2010. I took you to the past to have a peaceful life after my mate died. I am your godfather as many of you can guess and whos parent have told you I am Cho and Pansy's fathers or one of them, and I am Millicent's older brother"

"Who are you? Father?" asked Pansy as her gray eyes drank in the ghost that was her father

"And where are we honorable godfather" asked Lavender

"We are an unplottable property of my family somewhere in France," the ghost stated "I died in the year 2012 but my ghost was tied to you all so i was sent to be you guide"

Then he looked straight at Millicent and Pansy and Cho, "My name is Draco Lucias Malfoy"


	3. Moon

Chapter 3

The Heir Revealed

_**WHEN THE MOON CHILD ADMITS HE LOVES A MAN**_

_**A FAMILY HE SHALL FIND**_

_**AS SPELLS ARE BROKEN**_

_**AND THE MOON PRINCESS IS AWAKEN ONCE MORE**_

_**AS SHE SHEDS THE SHELL OF A SPELL**_

_**AND THE SILVER CRYSTAL SHALL FORM FROM HER TEAR**_

It was a windy day in September but in side Hogwarts, it was the start of the everyone sat at there house tables as Professor Minerva McGonagall lead the new group of first years into the Great Hall where the Sorting Hat sat on its stood in front of the staff table, there were mumbles of the ancient luniarian prophacy the Daily Prophet had reported on, it suddenly got quiet when Headmaster Albus Dumbledore asked for quiet, sat in front of the staff table on a stool stood the sorting hat, they waited as the brim opened at the hat began to sing

_**I am sorting hat**_

_**every year I'm asked do same**_

_**and against my better judgment **_

_**I sort a new group of witches and wizards**_

_**into their houses for 7 years**_

_**be it the courage of griffindor**_

_**or the cunning of slythirn**_

_**or the loyalty of hufflepuff**_

_**or the wit of ravenclaw**_

_**but here my warning this year marks beginning of an end**_

_**soon there'll be no need for me sorting**_

_**and i'll be to only advise the head of the schools once more**_

_**for there is new dawn of magic coming**_

_**as out of the ashes rises a new era**_

_**for the third time the moon's light shall shine again**_

_**the heiress to the throne is awaking**_

_**the planets are beginning shine again**_

_**as the protectors of the innocent and the moon awaken**_

_**blessed by their guardian planets, given gifts beyond our comprehension**_

_**their lines long forgotten, hidden from muggles and wizards alike**_

_**to keep them safe for this day**_

_**when the chosen heiress is born and awaken's to her true destiny**_

_**prejudices will be thing of past**_

_**as peace reigns once more**_

_**ALL HAIL THE MOON PRINCESS FOR SHE IS HERE AT LAST!**_

_**FOR THE LONG AWAITED PEACE IS COMING**_

The Great Hall quieten, a needle could be heard, as everyone watched then Sorting Hat go quiet waiting for the first first year to sit on its stool and be placed on the child's head. Everyone was in shock, for this was the 2nd prophacy to mention the long awaited moon princess. Then the hall broke out in frantic whispers everyone trying figure out the Sorting Hats headmaster blinked in fear, and glanced at his wife, Minerva McGonagall, for they held a secret, one which will shock the core of the wizarding world. Both glanced over to the boy who lived, Harry James Potter who was sitting with his friends at the Griffendor table, if he knew he wasn't the halfblood he thought, that Lilly Evens-Potter and her ancestory held a secret that tied him to the prophecies of the moon kingdom and the sorting hat..his life wouldn't be the same..nor if he knew the truth of his birth..or why he or Minerva protected Severus Snape so feircly...

Meanwhile as the sorting continued..

Harry James Potter sat at the Griffendor table with his best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley talking of the sorting hat's warning song and of the ancient prophacy that had been under speculation for interptation for son long, while they all ate heartedly Ronald seemed distant and aggitated with hermione, and noone noticed the concerned glances the headmaster nor deputy headmistress kept giving Harry or that one slimy dark haired proffessor was watching harry with adoration..

"What is the big deal?" asked Hermione who clearly did not believe in Divination.

"Mione, this is one of the first prophecies in existence. Serenity, her husband an her court were put to death because they proclaimed themselves descendants of the GREEK GODS and GODDESSES! I thought you knew about that being muggleborn," Ron impatiently explained to her as she was two.

Harry just sat there in thought, Ever since they returned to school Ron had a habit of dissapearing once a week and and started to treat Hermione weirdly. He also rubbed his arm a lot. If he did not know the Weasley clan so well he would thought Ron was a Death Eater.

"Any how it sounds like the prophecy states a few people we know, we know it is not Harry because the med witch that delivered him said he was a boy at birth. We know the headmaster Dumbledore is it. He will find his grandson." Hermione replied as she put more food on her plate.

"Pluto sounds like Remus" Ron stated.

Harry still was in deep thought, yes the med witch that delivered him did a interview with the Daily Prophet stating Lily delivered a boy not a girl spelled to be a boy. Though he thought something strange about the way he been feeling lately. He had been having dreams of his parents calling him Harriet Jamie. Though the Pluto in the prophecy did sound like Remus, and several others reminded him of people he knew. Again Harry notice Ron rubbing his arm. So he decided to add some conclusion of his own.

"Ron is it me or does Neptune sound like it is Neville and his mother?"

"Yeah," Ron answered as he started to think _Man that high and mighty Potter is just upset he is not in the middle of this. I wish that Mudblood would stop talking._

"It also sounds like Professor Snape will find true love, he earned it. " Hermione exclaimed

"Who would love him! He is a Death Eater, a spy worthless" Ron started to yell.

Harry started shaking as Ron and Hermione continue to fight. He had keep a secret from everyone and he is about to tell it to them when he heard something that pissed him off

"After this war is over Snape that bloody greasy git will get this Kiss, he is only alive to help in this was Hermione, GET REAL!" Ron screamed so the whole Great Hall can hear causing Hermione to pale and the hall to silent.

"SHOUT UP RONALD WEASLEY! I LOVE HIM. HE PROTECT ME WHEN HE DID NOT HAVE TO. HE WENT BACK TO SPYING SO WE WILL HAVE A CHANCE. I LOVE SEVERUS SNAPE" Harry screamed.

Suddenly a door slammed, Harry looked to see Professor Snape had left the Great Hall. Harry started crying as he was engulfed in a bright light windows started to break, winds blowing, all the ghosts in the castle showed up in the hall, the tables shook cause ancient dishes to break, house elves appeared in the 100s.. Harry was lifted into the air and started to change.

Meanwhile Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and his wife Minerva McGonagall knew now what the time they where waiting for was here. Their secret was about to come out and the world isn't going be same again. Lilly was never a muggleborn witch, she was their daughter. They had given her up to Albus squib cousin for her protection when she was born. And Albus could trace his family back to Neo Queen Serenity and her King, Endymion, Griffindor and even Merlin .and had documented proof of his ancestry. They both dreamed the same dream when their daughter told them she was pregnant that she carried the welder of the silver crystal who would bring the dawn of a new era. They dreamed of an raven haired green eyed girl, telling them the moon kingdom is going arise again from the ashes of the ancient ruins, and they had protect her and her soulmate, the heir of Saturn, blessed with gifts of rebirth and destruction at all cost, so they could bring the peace and renewal the planet needed. When Lilly had Harry, she did had a girl. They acted quickly as they change memories and given the little girl the Gender Changing Potion after the soul mate potion. They had to know who the child soul mate was, to protect him, and it turned out to be their spy, Severus Tobias Snape. That is why they protected Severus so much. When the Serenity Prophecy was revieled they knew they did right thing in protecting both. They watched as the grandson changed to their granddaughter.

Harry's robes went from black to pure white, he had a crescent moon on his forehead the light up and shot to the sky to the Heavens and fade again. His gender change from male to female. His body got slender with curves in the places that would drive her soul mate crazy Her hair lengthen to her waist, and her chest began to develop into parts that defined her female. What amazed all in the Hall was she was still crying and know her tear was crystallizing in her hand. It was shiny and bright and everyone realized part of the prophecy was here. And a voice was heard

"Tell anyone outside these wall of this school and die a instant death. This is the long waited moon princess."

The light died out and Harry fell down to the ground unconscious. Hermione and Neville ran to him. Draco took one look at the Headmaster and the other Slytherins and ran to Harry to help, causing the Slytherins to gasp in betrayel. The headmaster and his wife the transfiguration teacher ran to Harry

Albus look at Neville Hermione and Draco

"Take him to the Infirmary. I will deal with the children Minerva go with our grandson."

This caused the three to gasp. This first of the prophecy claimed spelled moon princess when broken the spell will find a family she so craved. They looked at each other and help get Harry to her feet to get her to the infirmary. Professor McGonagall right behind them.

Headmaster Dumbledore watched as the four and his wife disappeared and the doors shut. Then he turned to the crowd.

"Anyone repeats this to anyone before it is time DEALS with me UNDERSTOOD?" he stated as his magic enforced it with his full power. And then he to turned to go see his long waited granddaughter.

Infirmary

Dumbledore walked and heard his wife telling Harry about her being their grandchild. Harry was laying in her white robes on a bed.

"So what do I call you?" she asked

"Grandma in private in public Professor" Minerva stated

"So Harry how does it feel to be a girl" asked Draco their friendship revealed. He waited with Neville and Hermione.

"Weird, but I am going to go by Harry anyhow. I mean how do you change 17 years of one name and change just because your grandparents changed you at birth to a another gender" she turned to her grandfather. "why did my robe change colors?"

"Because Harry you are they Lunararian Heir. There is an unused tower we will set for you to live in and you will sit at an seprate table at meals for your protection. OK. We will tell your professor to beware for when your court awake they will immediately appear in front of you. Also only this three can be in that tower something is not right about young Mr. Weasely lately he seems have a dark aura around him."

"And Severus?" Harry whispered

"Only time will tell child only time"


	4. Pluto

Chapter 5

Pluto Awakens,Time is Guarded one more

_**THE PLUTOARIAN TIME KEY SHALL BE THE FIRST**_

_**TO FIND ITS RIGHTFUL HEIR**_

_**A WEREWOLF OF GOOD NATURED AND LOVED SHALL HE BE**_

_**FOR A MATE HE SHALL TAKE**_

_**SHE WHO IS BLESSED BY THE GOLDEN LIGHT**_

_**IN CLOCKS AND TIME HE APPEARS IN FRONT OF HIS PRINCESS**_

_**AND PLEDGES ALL PLUTOARIANS IN HER LIGHT**_

Remus Lupin was sitting in his kitchen, eating his eggs and bacon and drinking his pumpkin juice in his home Moon Place. It looked run down, furniture old and worn and torn, but Remus couldn't afford more, it is hard find job with his "furrie little problem".He had been on pins and needs since Ginny Weasley 16th birthday. Remus was a werewolf and they mate for life. When Ginny had her birthday party he started to notice a change in her. She smelled like cotton candy and roses. The wolf started to go crazy and Remus barley was able to contain it. The way Ginny moved and the way her flaming red hair bounced off her slim curved hips were all it took for Remus to go very crazy. He took to staying far away from her as possible. My gods he was old enough to be her father. He sat thinking about the full moon in a few days. His sand hair was ruffled with spects of gray shown gratly and his brown golden eyes sad. He missed Sirius at times like these. Padfoot was really helpful during full moons. He helped to keep Moony at bay. He suddenly herd a peck at the window, he looked up to see his mother's midnight black owl Chronos at his window. He got up to let him it. He took the letter from his leg.

"You know where the water and food is Chronos." he told the owl. Chronos hooted as he flew to the corner of the counter to get some water and food and then flew to the open owl cage to rest.

_**Remus, **_

_**I will be at your home in exactly thirty minutes. There is a magical family heirloom and letter that no one in our family has been able to read or harness. Your father and I think it is meant for you due to the recent prophecy proclaimed in the Daily Prophet. Be ready for visitors. Have you found your mate yet, I would love to plan a wedding in times like this.**_

_**Love**_

_**Mums**_

Remus snorted as he threw the letter on the table and picked up his wand to start cleaning his house. Dishes were cleaned, clothes were put up, walls were scrubbed, in moments the house was cleaned, When Rhonda Lupin visits, she expects a clean house and tea ready. He knew his father would not be coming. Romulus Lupin never comes to see his son except at family gatherings. He never accepted that his son got bit by a were wolf. Remus started to boil some water to make tea, then he went to the fridge and took out some stuff and made some sandwiches. When that was through he put it on the table and sat down to read his paper. Then another owl swept in and dropped a letter on his lap. He instantly recognized the handwriting of Albus Dumbledore.

_**Remus**_

_**This might catch you by surprise but Harry thinks the truth must come from me. You see Lilly was not a muggleborn. She is the daughter of me and Minerva. Before you ask yes we are married. Voldemort was on his first rise when she was born, we in an attempt to protect her gave her to my squib cousin. Another truth must be told. Lilly gave birth to a girl that night, the night as the 7th month died so long ago. Minerva and I cast spells that yes included the memory charm so that girl was a boy. This was suppose to hid her and protect Harriet has a lot of prophacies pertaining to her and has be protected at all cost. A dawn of a new era is coming Remus, and wizard and muggle kind won't be same. Harriet Is heiress to powerful people, Gryffendor, Merlin Morgan Le Fay, and people we thought to be myths We also did a soul mate potion before we did that. Remus, Harry is scared to tell you this. Her soul mate is Severus Snape. She is afraid you won't love her because she is a girl not the boy Harry you met and who her soul mate is. Please do not hold her to what her grandparents. Did.**_

_**Albus**_

Remus suddenly was very shaky. Goodness Harry is a girl! It did not matter. She was still James and Lilly's child. He would get along with Severus for her sake, he also hoped for Severus' sake Harriet looked like her mum Lilly. He then heard a knock on the door signaling that his mother was here. He got up to let her in. He answered to an short witch with black hair done up in a bun with specks of gray, her eyes a colorful hazel, her black bowler hat pointed on her head and her black robes flowed around her, in her slim hand was a package which look as old as time

"Hello Mums" he said

Rhonda Lupin look at her son and smiled as she clintched the package._ Oh Remus you've been through so much, and if the Legend of the Pheto family and the the prophacy of Serenity is true your life is about get so much more complicating.._Rhonda thought as she looked at her son.

"Hello Remmie. I have missed you darling " she replied as she entered his home.

She sat in a comfortable black worn down chair in the living room still cluntching her package as Remus went to get the tea and sandwiches. He came back in the living room with the tray with the tea and snack floating behind him. It placed itself carefully on the coffee table. Remus served his mother and decided to ask about the visit.

"Mums you do not visit unless there is a reason. So what is up?"

Rhonda did not know how to begin. This had been in her family since the beginning of the line. To tell her precious son and curse him with it. Bless the child he is already cursed being a werewolf.

"Remus, this package has been in the Pheto family since it began, unable to open, it is said there would be a time of great peril and war, when a guardian will awake to make sure time is protected, so it remain unopened, passed to one firstborn to the next...till now " she stated as she carefully handed him the package, wrapped in black old parchemnt, an ancient symbol on it. Remus gasped as he recongnized the symbol of Pluto. "Remus, it is rumored our line started from the Pluto guardian of time in Serenity's court"

"What?" Remus exclaimed as he fingered the package in awed..unknown to rhonda Remus was in a trance hearing an ancient whisper in a language long forgotten, not knowing nor seeing what Rhonda saw the symbol of Pluto glowing on his forhead.. winds gushed and a whisper was heard on it by Remus

_Its time to awake, oh Chosen heir to the crown of Pluto, guardian of time and protector of the white moon kingdom, AWAKE to your destiny Prince Remus, crown prince of Pluto, and be who you were born to be._

Remus lightly touched the package and in a instant it open, revealing a key a small key with a garnet orb on top and a letter, Remus looked up to see he was glowing darkish color and his mother was looking at him in concern, but in a daze he picked up the key and in a instant it grew to six foot tall.

"And I see you are her heir in the new Lunarian Court." Rhonda sadly stated when the glow was gone for a moment as she was thinking_ oh Remmie, while you'll help bring new era, Pluto was the solitude soilder of Serenity's court with powers that was feared accourding to the stories 2__nd__ to that of saturn's_ "Read the letter to me son."

Remus open the parchment a started to read it out loud to his mother since she could not read it.

"_**Hello Remus,**_

_**Yes I know your name, Martian Rei told all of us who our heirs would be so we could make this letter personal. My name is Trista of Pluto and I am your ancestor. As I right now this makes me sad. Treven my husband is leaving with our son Randell tonight with the other spouses and the princess. I am the guardian of time I can not do anything. My heir you are the guardian of time. With my death some of the rules change**_

_**NEVER STOP TIME**_

_**DO NOT MESS WITH TIME**_

_**I KNOW THIS IS ROUGH BUT YOU DO NOT HAVE TO STAY OAT THE GATES. YOU MUST RENEW THE PLUTO VOW TO OUR QUEEN THE LUNARIAN. **_

_**Please Remus stay in the eternal light of the moon. As this letter ends you will be transformed. The powers of Pluto will heal the werewolf curse. You will like red meat and still feel the pull and need to be with you mate. Do not be sad for me or my friends this is time for you. For you and the chosen will make the new Silver Millinium, and from the ruin's a moon queen shall rule once more**_

_**With love**_

_**Trista Meioh Queen of Pluto **_

As soon as he finished reading his letter he was engulfed in a bright purple light. He started to change, looking his age, rather then that of old man cause of the curse the symbol of Pluto appeared and a flashed to die down and the Garnet Key flew up to him and he disappeared. Rhonda Lupin was crying as she heard a voice

"_**Mums do not worry I am healed. I am going to my queen. This is my destiny, this is my choice,my birthright and I chose to bring peace once more"**_

Hogwarts

Harriet Jamie Potter better known as Harry was sitting in the middle of charms doing her work when purple lights and floating clock appeared beside her. The class stopped to stare. Draco Hermione and Ron, Ron in annoyance cause he has to protect Potter yet again, moved closer as to protect Harry. They could see a person in the middle of the light. Suddenly Harry's crescent moon appeared and her white rode glowed. Then everyone recognized the person as he knelt, in his hand was a key as tall as him, his robes looked as ancient as time, but not worn and thread bare, and they gasped, Proffessor Flitwick could be seen going to the fireplace to firecall her grandfather.

"_**I, Remus John Lupin of Pluto, the heir of the planet and the new guardian of time, hereby pledge to the Moon and her eternal light Pluto and her subjects. We will serve and protect the Lunarian Queen and her soul mate, her chosen king. We will accept and love our queen and help her vanquish Voldemort and take up the ancient post of our ancestor, as her kingdom's protector and **__**royalty of the far planet of this system."**_

Harry did not know what to do. She saw that Professor Flitwick had came next to her in a little squeaky voice was heard talking to her grandfather, Albus Dumbledore who looked at his granddaughter and nodded. He had suspected Remus was of the prophacy, for he was always intuned to time, and sometimes when he was in school seemed able to be prompt even when Albus KNEW he was with his friends who were late for knew that this was going to happen but REMUS? How can she command someone she viewed as a father figure of his life, the last one she had. This was going to get hard on her.

"_**I, Harry Jamie Potter of the Moon, the Lunarian Heir and Princess, weilder of the Silver Crystal accepts the Plutoarian Heir's pledge for Pluto and Her people and pledges to protect Pluto to the best of her abilities."**_

Remus lifted his head as he heard his liege's pledge and acceptance, He gasped as he registered that He was in front of James' little girl, for she looked like a dark headed Lily. He instantly closed his eyes and shank the Time Key of Pluto to an amulet necklace and put it around his neck

"HARRY!"

"Welcome Prince Pluto, but can I call you Remus and cut these freaking formal titles" Harry Joked

"Once a Marauder always a Marauder"

"Yeap"

Unbeknownst to them, 3 transparent people stood by the fireplace, one bore the mark of pluto a woman with long green hair the other, a elegant blonde woman with moon glowing, another a male who spoke

"Trista your heir has awaken, the gates are once more guarded, the lines of Earth and Pluto will be united at last"

The Pluto woman named Trista looked at the man "Yes Endymion I've awaited along time"

The moon marked ghost woman whispered "Lady Pluto, you know what must be done, I can not give my heiress her blessing tell her court awakens but our time as the ghosts of a dead kingdom is coming to end"

Trista nodded and bowed "Its been pleasure my king and queen staying by your side even as ghost for this long I shall wait for you on the other side, only able cross over the day Princess Harriet assume the throne"

The king and queen nodded and knew, they won't see their friend tell the day Harry's coronation, the day they can cross the great divide, the queen looks sad, she yet to tell her husband he will be forced to cross when their other heir, the heiress of Elysion and the earth awakens, and she will be force be alone till Harry's coronation

Trista transparent hands give her monarch's a hug and held up her transformation stick knowing it be so long, before she seen them again, she had already gave her farwells to the outer queens she looked at Remus again and held the stuck out, his wand glowing as she did

"I Trista Meioh of Pluto accept this heir to take my stead of the Lunarian Court, I seal the powers of time into his wand, unite the transformation wand of pluto and his wand, from this day forth, he is the welder of the powers of Pluto, guardian of time welder of the garnet orb and time key"

In a flash her stick and his wand untied, Trista turned as she began to fade, to see tears pouring out of Neo Queen Serenity and her kings eyes. Trista paled as she looked into Serenity's eyes and realized she knew she will be alone soon without her king,

"Tell we met again my lieges" and in instant she was gone

Endymion took his wife's hand, "come Serena lets join the others, I think Michelle feels her heirs awakening soon"

Serenity squeezes her husbands hand, god she wished to see her daughters again, but they were in afterlife, Helios cursed in Elysion without his wife, tell the heiress of their youngest daughter awakens, "Yes Darien, lets"

and unknown to to Hogwarts and Remus the last monarchs of Crystal Tokyo faded into the background


	5. Neptune

Chapter 6

Crazy No More

_**The Aqua Mirror and the Submarine Violin shall be the next to appear**_

_**A cursed women shall be awaken and cured**_

_**Locked in her head for 16 years she leaves her husband side to find her heir**_

_**the child she so long lost**_

_**pureblood and an adult he shall now be**_

_**the second to be born as the seventh months dies**_

_**and with waves of the oceans and the truth in light**_

_**They will appear in front of the Lunarian Heir **_

_**Pledging Neptune and her people to the Moon Kingdom**_

_**For Eternity and beyond**_

In the Magical Malady Ward for Severe Spell Therapy in St Mungo's Magical Hospital laid a woman who has not been able to talk for 16 years. Her dark hair was tied in a pony tail her hazel eye sparkled and beside her rested her husband. They had been _crucio_ to insanity that faithful day so long ago leaving their infant son in the care of his grandmother. The healer had just cleaned them up for bed. It was just another day in this ward. Patients that were severely affected by spells that were either cast by them or on them. But tonight will be different. As the healer left a faint ghost was seen. She was in an aqua sea color dress and had cascading flowing aqua hair. On her forehead was the symbol of Neptune. She leaned over and kissed the woman.

"It is time to awake to your destiny, Alice. Your queen awaits, and after the war she might be able to heal Frank. Also your heir waits. He has waited long for his mother. I will give you the aqua mirror and you heir the violin. This letter will explain" and the ghost was gone.

Suddenly the woman was engulfed in ocean water and green light. A symbol of Neptune flown from her forehead. As the water begun to settle down she was sitting on her bed, cured and sane the first time in years. The feeling off being whole almost overwhelmed her. She remembered everything and signed.

Alice Abbott Longbottem blinked and looked down to see a mirror and letter. For the first time in so long she was her self. She looked over to the bed that contained her husband.

"Ohh, Frank, it has been so long." she whispered as she picked up the letter and begun to read it.

_**To my heiress Alice,**_

_**I have used my planets power to heal you because you are my direct heiress besides your son. I am your ancestor Michelle of Neptune. As i write this my husband, Andrew is packing some clothes for Andrea. They will escape tonight with the others. I will fight and die by my queen's side. This is the Aqua Mirror. It will allow you to see the truth in the present time. I have given the Submarine Violin to your son as he loves to play it. You must leave this place find Neville and both you as the last of the Neptune line pledge to our or your queen the Lunarian Heiress. Pledge that Neptune will be with her and hers always. Do our family great honor, Alice and your queen will heal your husband**_

_**your ancestor,**_

_**Michelle of Neptune**_

Alice smiled sadly as she got up. She seemed to not have her want so she will have to leave in her night gown. That was until she saw the healer was sleeping at her desk with her wand on the desk. She quietly grabbed the wand and transfigured her nightgown to some decent robes. She then turned one more time toward her husband who was asleep.

"Bye, Frank I love you. Neville needs me more right now. I will see you soon. And maybe I will get the queen to heal you" Alice Longbottem then turned and left the hospital to find her son the infant she left behind that is now a man.

At Hogwarts.

Neville was playing on the new violin that his uncle had bought him. It had a symbol on it at it hummed with magic. He was in the room of requirement were he practiced on a daily basis. He let the magic take over not knowing that the waters outside were churning to it. Nor did he hear a crack meaning someone and apparated in the castle to the his location. See in pureblood families there was a spell put on the heirs so their parents can get to were ever their heir was till or bring their heir to them they married to ensure there was no illegitimate children. Neville was so caught up into the music that he never knew of the Neptunearn sign that flashed on his forehead nor the letter that was laid on the table. The person that apparated in quietly went to the shadows to wait for him to finish and to look at the man he had become. She looked at the table and saw the letter and some refreshments had appeared. Neville stopped and went to sit at the table. He pored a drink and picked up a sandwitch when he noticed that the letter was there.

_**To my heir Neville,**_

_**I have used my planets power to heal your mother. For both of you are my heir. I am your ancestor Michelle of Neptune. As i write this my husband, Andrew is packing some clothes for Andrea. They will escape tonight with the others. I will fight and die by my queen's side. The violin is the submarine violin. You might not notice that as you play the ocean hum to your music, they and their inhabitants are at your beck and call with this instrument. Use it with caution and never abuse it. You and your mother must Pledge that Neptune will be with her and hers always. Do our family great honor, Alice and your queen will heal your husband**_

_**your ancestor,**_

_**Michelle of Neptune**_

"Crazy note mum is at the hospital" Neville said to nobody in particular.

"Hello Neville" Alice said as she emerged from the shadows and the Neptunearian symbol blazed on both their foreheads making them see the truth. And with the waves of light and seas they disappeared to seek their queen.

In Dumbledore's office with Remus, Minerva, Hermione and Draco, Albus and Harry were discussing who else could be the planetarian heirs. It was decided to keep Hermione and Draco in the loop so Harry had someone to talk to about this. It had not leek out to the press but it is only a matter of time. It was decided Draco rather than Ron because one Ron could not keep his mouth shut another because he was acting strange. Draco did not want to be a death eater but he was already marked because Voldmort threaten kill his family. His mission was to get close to Harry. It was decided that he would go along with the mission and keep up pretenses that he was going along with Voldmort so that his parents would stay alive, even if they were Death Eaters. All six were in deep conversation none of them noticed when a gulf of ocean water appeared next to Harry, until Minerva gasped causing them all to look up to see that two figures were in the middle. Minerva and Remus almost fainted when the recognized the female. Both figures were in aqua robes. The male held a violin and the female held a mirror. They were kneeling in front of Harry

"_**I ,Alice Abbott Longbottem...**_" the female begun to say

"_**I, Neville Godic Longbottem..**_."the male stated.

Then they both begun to talk in unison, "_**hereby pledge Neptune and all of Neptune descent on Earth to the Moon and her light for eternity and beyond. We pledge to follow the queen and her chosen king into battle to uphold what they make into law. We will honor and upkeep and protect the queen and her king even to our death and reincarnation. We will never stray and will keep to the truth and light, and keep to the moon**_."

Harry looked shocked. Neville, one of her best friends was vowing to be with her for eternity. Then she felt a nudge from Hermione, she glared back and then rememebered.

"_**I, Harry Jamie Potter, accept your oath and vow to help your people and will be fair and kind to you and your people"**_

The Longbottems smiled and look up at their queen. Alice then heard as Remus approached her.

"Alice?"

"Yes Remus it is me. My destiny had to be played so I was healed"

"Welcome home" Minerva whispered.


	6. Uranus

Chapter 7

From the Darkness to the Light

_**The Uranusian Space sword has been hidden long enough**_

_**Black as it shall be**_

_**It will purge the heiress from the darkness of the Dark Lord**_

_**She leave her husband and son behind **_

_**Not knowing they will join at a later date**_

_**So in a fight of an whirlwind **_

_**She appears before her Queen**_

_**ans says Uranusians want to fight in the Moon's Light**_

Narcissa Laneka Black-Malfoy sat in a elegant library. She was lounging on the reclined couch reading a book about the planets, Uranus was always her favorite. She loved the storied of the god of Uranus and how he controlled winds. She gentlely sat up her pale hair flowing gently down her back and her blue-gray eyes glisten in tears. She went to put her book back on the shelf and took another out to read. When she sat back down she pondered about her life. Her husband is out on a mission for the Dark Lord and her son was back to Hogwarts, to come home only on holidays to go on missions. Draco was scheduled to do his first misson this Easter, today was the middle on November. It was a cold, windy day for England.

"Oh, I wish Luc and Draco never joined the Dark Lord" Narcissa whispered.

The Dark Lord never required women to take the Dark Mark. He viewed that it was important that someone stayed and kept a home front on encase of Aurors. Her sister, Bellatrix, was an exception. The Dark Lord always favored her and wanted her by his side. Narcissa knew it was too late to save her sister but she wondered and pondered daily if it was too late for her family.

"Luc will be home for Christmas and yule I hope" she said quietly to the empty room, "Miset"

Suddenly a brownish looking elf appeared. She had dark brown eyes and an brown table cloth on.

"What can Miset get you Mistress?"

"Yes I would like a piece of Lemon Pie and a side of Pumpkin Juice please" she asked kindly but stern.

"Yes Mistress" the tiny elf replied as it disappeared and reappeared with what Narcissa ordered and sat them on a Goblin made table next to where her mistress laid

Narcissa began to read the book when she noticed it was one from her family home before she got married. The Blacks always had dark books, attached was a necklace that was used as a book marked. On the necklace was a charmed ornament in shaped as an sword. Upon her touching it her un-charmed to be a dagger sword with the Uranusian symbol on it. A letter fluttered to the ground. She picked it up and began to read.

_**To my heiress, Narcissa.**_

_**You are my direct descendant. Even as I write knowing I am about to die, I know it is to die in light as I hope you will. My husband, Antonio, your ancestor as well is sitting on the floor playing with Alesio, our son. We had betrothed him to the newborn heir of Mercury, knowing from this powerful line you and your cousin will save this family from impending darkness. Antonio and Alesio leave tonight with the other husbands, children, and the princess. I pray that even though the Martian Rei told me and Antonio that you will be dark that the power of the Uranusian Space sword will purge your from darkness and return you to the Moons light. Fight for your family, Fight for your queen and always in goodness and the light**_

_**Yours X time grandmother**_

_**Amara of Uranus**_

Narcissa sat the clenching the dagger. Wondering what to do. If she does this she will be forever seprated from Draco and her beloved Lucius but she knew she should join the Lunarian queen.

"Do not fear you fater child of the winds" a voice whispered in the wind

With that Narcissa sealed her fate and prayed her family would understand

" Narcissa of Uranus wishes to be free of the darkness and return to the eternal light, so the goddess and gods deem it so mote it be"

The a gush of winds engulfed her and surrounded her like a tornado and then clenching her dagger she disappeared.

Hogwarts

Harri Jamie Potter was sitting in front of Hogwarts. She sat in the grass as Alice Longbottem, Neville Longbottem, and Remus Lupin sat beside her. Around their necks were their amulet necklaces. They were talking about the prophecy, and their new powers. Harri's green eyes sparkled with mischief, and her hair untidy. Remus and the others were wondering why Severus had been ignoring her. In the last few months Severus Snape had not spent two minutes alone with his young soul mate always running in the other direction when he saw he approach. Then something happen that cause all three to jump to protect Harri. A tornado appeared out of no where. It stopped right next to Harri. Then it started to disappeared and they all gasped as the registered who was in the middle of the tornado. Narcissa Malfoy was on bended knee with a jeweled dagger glittering in her hand.

"_**I, Narcissa Laneka Black-Malfoy, of Uranus hereby pledges to uphold my family honor. I will stand by my Moon Queen and help uphold her laws. I will honor her chosen king and honor him. I will protect both from harm, even if it means separation from my family and love ones. The Uranus and her people are hear to fight."**_

To say Harri was shocked was an understatement of the year but she knew Narcissa was waiting for her to accept her pledge. She studied the older women for a minute before turning to Alice and nodded her head. Alice pulled on her amulet and a mirror appeared. She face it at Narcissa and wispered,

"In the Neptune let the truth be known." the mirror shined and a wave of light engulfed Narcissa. Narcissa was not upset this was a test to see if she was good or evil. As the light died down, the all gasped as she shinned white indicated she was good. Alice nodded at Harri and then Harri gently pulled the Uranusian heir up.

"_**I, Harri Jamie Potter hereby accept the Pleadge of the Uranusian heir. I hereby pledge to be a fair and just ruler and protect Uranus and her people. I am sorry for the sacrfices you have to make. I hope in the future they can be repaired.**_

Narcissa smiled down at her young queen, "Thank you Harri"


	7. Saturn

Chapter 8

From Hatred to Love, Can It be Severus Snape In Love?

_**The darkness comes to the light**_

_**from the dungeons and potions**_

_**To admit to the former boy who lived **_

_**now the girl who lived the moon queen**_

_**He loves her too**_

_**The Silent Glaive shall appear**_

_**and He vows then and there**_

_**Saturn and her people will never be in dark again**_

_**The dark mark will fade and hatred by all not more**_

_**but loved by all in the light**_

Severus Snape was in a pickle. Never in his life could he accept that Harry -Bloody-Potter was really a girl. Nor could he believe he was her soul mate. Sweat glided down his crooked nose, his black hair greesey. Right now he was in his dungeons making the Wolfsbane Potion. As he stirred the potion he dripped in sweat, and in anticipation. Remus Lupin, heir of Pluto was coming down to talk. Remus was no longer a werewolf, but has took to Full Moon's to aggravating him during that time about Harri. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He snarled at the intruder.

"Come in. This has been a regular event for you. So why knock Lupin?"

"Partially, Severus, my mother taught me manners contrary to what you believe." Remus said as he came in and sat down at his desk and watch the famous Potion Master of Hogwarts work on the potion that he use to have to take every month.

"Just do not get in my way Lupin"

"Of course Severus. So have you decided to admit you love Harri?"

"The answer is the same as last month Remus Lupin"

"You love her"

"She deserves better"

"Why Severus YOU LOVE HER"

"I went to school with her father REMEMBER? Her godfather would haunt me, I USE TO DATE HER MOTHER!! I am old broken ugly and useless beyond my potions"

Severus then turned to Remus and quietly asked "Why would she love me?"

"Because she does. You would feel better when you admit it..."

"Fine, If it will finally shut you up. I LOVE HARRI JAMIE POTTER OF THE MOON KINGDOM!"

Suddenly Albus Phoenix came a dropped a letter off on Severus's desk. He quickly went to get it, noticing the symbol of the destruction planet, Saturn on it. He never heard Remus leave the dungeon.

_**To my darling heir, Severus.**_

_**If you are reading this then you have finally admitted that you love your soul mate, the moon queen. Let me introduce my self. My name is Hotaru of Saturn, the planet of destruction and rebirth and I am you direct ancestor. As I write this, my husband Micheal is getting our daughter, another of your ancestor, Tanya ready to leave with the other spouses and children. Rei said you would walk a thin line between the dark and the light. Let me tell you that is as dangerous as your powers. If this war Rei has seen comes true and the light loses, the power of our guardian planet, Saturn, will call you to end it so Earth can be reborn. If you embrace your destiny and you soul mate, you will not have to use that power, for you give her the power to win. You will find your amulet when you admit what is in your heart. Please pledge our planet to the moon kingdom.**_

_**Go the grace, my child**_

_**Hotaru**_

Severus thought about what what his ancestor wrote then he could not help his self. "As the goddess of my planet deems so mote it be, my love I love you, please forgive me."

In a bright light Severus Salzar Snape disappeared to reappear in front of a very shocked, confused, and a VERY happy Harri Jamie Potter. Harri who was in the Great Hall, at a seprate table that Albus made for Harri, her friends, and court eating lunch. She was suprise but happy at lease. Severus grabbed her and pulled her into a extreme kiss. The great hall got so quiet that you could hear a pin dropped.

"I love you Harri and will be by your side as your king till death and the next great adventure"

"And I love you Severus, my King" Harri whispered in awe.

Then the Great Hall was enveloped in a great light and Harri looked to see the symbol of Saturn on his forehead. She lifted his left sleeve to his black robes to see the Dark Mark disappear. Then in the middle of the light, a glaive appeared. Severus grabbed it and the light died down. Harri smiled as he went to bended knee.

_**"I Severus Snape of Saturn pledges to to stand by my one true love as she bring in a new era, I will help her uphold what is fair and just. Saturn and her people will never be in the dark no more. From this day forward we will be by the moon forever. I love you Queen Harri of the Moon. **_

_**" I accept Severus and to the best of my ability pledges to be fair and just and treat all equal. I love you to Severus Snape and never forget that.''**_

Albus and the others smiled as Harri grabbed her soul mate and engaged in a improper kiss.


	8. Jupiter

Chapter 9

The Lightning Comes the Truth

_**A surprise is in Jupiter**_

_**when a thought to be muggle appears**_

_**to give Zeus' oak leave wreath and his lighting bolt**_

_**to his muggleborn daughter who is with child unknown**_

_**tells her he does that he is a squib**_

_**and must pledge to the moon**_

_**to protect its kingdom with all of Zeus' might**_

_**she will turn to her friend**_

_**part of the golden trio they were**_

_**and Pledge then and there **_

_**Jupiter and her people Will always be there**_

Forbidden Forest

A sole figure in a dark black robe adventured far from Hogwarts. It glanced back at the castle to make sure nobody saw, as it went into the Forbidden Forest to an isolated spot where a snake like man better known as the Dark Lord waited with a fat rattish man and two other black robed men. The figure bowed and kissed the hem of the robe of the snake like man.

"My Lord" the figure replied

"Remove the hood and look at me Weasley, did you do your job. Is the mudblood pregnant?"

asked the Dark Lord

The figure removed the hood to look at the Dark Lord. It revealed a red haired freckled boy, his blue eyes wide. It was none other Ronald Bilus Weasley.

"Yes my lord. I given her a Fertility Potion with a aphrodisiac over this last summer, I mixed it with her pumpkin juice. The we got out of hand and had sex, I hope I never have to soil myself with Mudbloods again."

"Does Potter expect anything"

"No my Lord, thought Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape have started to eat with us. Also Alice Longbottem and Neville Logbottem. It appears that Lady Longbottem had a miracle happen and was healed. Also Potter is a girl and they are apart of the Serenity Prophecy. But mudblood Granger does not know she could be pregnant and will not be in the Final Battle"

"Hum I was wondering why I can not longer summon Severus. I will need to call Lucius home. The Serenity Prophecy is dangerous but we will prevail. Potter will not be able to get help from Granger anymore once she discovered she is pregnant. In fact she will be expelled and sent home. Go Weaseley and do not come again till you are summoned"

"Yes, my lord" Ron replied as he kissed the hem of his lord's robes and hurried back to the castle.

Somewhere in England

Robert Raven Granger was sitting in his modern home holding a oak wreath, letter and a lighting bolt charm. He was told to give it to the first child born with magic in his family. He has yet to give it to his daughter, Hermione. It is a little known fact in the Wizarding World about the lost line of Ravenclaw. Rowena Ravenclaw had 2 children the oldest line died when Helena was killed by a beau long ago leaving only the 2 line. They were a long line of squibs, Hermione was the first magical child in the family since Rowena's son Rowan. They are also rumored to have control of the lightning and storms when the said child was born, gifted from Zeus to his family. In fact it is said that the charm and oak wreath bestows knowledge, and lightning to its rightful heir. He looked at the letter, and broke the seal and begun to read.

_**To my heirs Robert and Hermione.**_

_**When Rei told us to let our husbands leave with our children so they have a chance I said no. when she told us our descendants are important for the world to survive I quickly changed my mine. As I write this my darling Kevin packs Stella's and his stuff. Jupiter has been always one for strength, but we do have a mind to rival Mercury's. Both of your honor us and keep Jupiter in the eternal light. Stay by you friends and love ones. You are going to go through trials and tribulations but true friendship and love will be won. Hermione you true love is not who you think. Robert even squibs have to help with coming war. Stay true to yourself and other**_

_**Yours **_

_**Lita of Jupiter**_

Robert then began to think and suddenly lightning surrounded him, and he disappeared.

Hogwarts

Remus, Narcissa, Alice, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Harri, and Severus were walk on the grounds when they started to hear thunder and saw lightning. Further shock was when Hermione almost fainted upon seeing who was in the middle of the of the lightning. It was her father Robert Granger with a symbol of Jupiter on his forhead. He asked to talk to Hermione first. They took a small walk from the group.

"Hermione, I am a squib. We are the last of the Ravenclaw line. I was so happy when we saw you were a witch so was your mother for she to was an exiled witch."

"Daddy what was mama' maiden name? She never would talk about it."

"Her name is Juliet Marie Malfoy, twin sister of Lucius. That is why in your second year she would not look at him. There is something else Mione"

"What daddy?" She said looking at him with big chocolate eyes. She had used a straightening charm on her hair this morning so it flowed down her back.

"We are the heirs of Jupiter. Read this'' Robert replied as he handed her the letter. She begun to read as he waited patiently. She looked at him when she finished. The symbol of Jupiter on her forehead as it died he handed her a lightning bolt charm necklace and an oak leaves wreath

"Protect our queen with all of Zeus might, Hermione. I must pledge to her then you reaffirm as the only magical heir of our planet."

"yes father"

They both walked to Harri and bowed in front of her and Severus.

_**"I Robert Raven Granger, of Jupiter here by pledges Jupiter to you. I am a squib and will honor you on the muggle front, my heir will honor and help you on the magical front"**_

_**"I Hermione Jane Granger of Jupiter vow this day to honor protect and guide you. I will help uphold your laws and the new era"**_ she then looked at Harri and Severus, _**"Jupiter and her people will always be there to help protect this era and you and your descendent's "**_

Severus and Harri looked at each other. Severus nodded and Harri simply spoke _**"We are honored and accept your vows. We pledge to protect Jupiter and her people and honor. We will be fair and just rulers and accept any advice you give us as we enter this new era.**_

They turned to see that Albus and Minerva had joined the gathering. Albus smiled as he simple stated

"I was wondering when the Heir of Ravenclaw will come home. I felt when a muggle entered the grounds and only the squibs can do that. Mr Granger, Welcome Home''

"Thank you"


	9. mars

Chapter 10

Flames Ablaze Betrayal At the Worse

_**Trouble brews in the House of Mars**_

_**as the Marsian king appears in flames ablaze**_

_**four of the five sons beside him**_

_**should be six the queen shall state**_

_**One died as a baby they do not remember that**_

_**Some one replaced that with the Marsian Grandson**_

_**It would be revealed in Time it will**_

_**one is betrayer**_

_**Revealed the dark mark shall be**_

_**burning on his forearm it shall do**_

_**but alas the youngest child is the heir**_

_**but no the guardians Crows Phebios and Demios**_

_**shall take the second youngest to be **_

_**The Next Marstian King**_

_**Taking the Heir Powers **_

_**They Shall put them in the Chosen Heir**_

_**but a old curse shall arise**_

_**no marsian can be born out of wedlock**_

_**The Jupiterian is with a marsian child the next heir**_

_**die she will be **_

_**before the night is out**_

_**So the New heir shall state to his guardians**_

_**his father and leige and his friend the Jupiterian**_

_**"For my wife I thee take"**_

_**and a spark the marsian flames shall engulf the both**_

_**and emerge shall be the man and wife**_

_**The marsian King shall make a pledge**_

_**Honor his ancestors he shall do**_

_**and each one of his sons do the same**_

_**and finally state to the Betrayer**_

_**"You are no son of mine Betrayed you did**_

_**and banished from Hogwarts is a must**_

_**Be gone Betrayer and out of my sight"**_

_**The heir shall step up and state**_

_**"For my wife I took your girl friend**_

_**For my son and Heir shall be your son**_

_**and on that final battle**_

_**Your son from the future shall take your life**_

_**he was raised around you **_

_**and you he do not like**_

_**be gone from the light**_

_**to eternal darkness shall you be**_

_**so the god of Mars state**_

_**so mote it be"**_

_**Here thee this prophecy shall hold true**_

_**For Marsians gift is that of prophecy**_

_**and vow they did to do it in the light**_

_**and beside the Moon Queen and her chosen Saturnian King**_

The Burrow

Arthur Weasley was sitting quietly in his clutter kitchen with four of his sons, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. His wife, Molly, was asleep up stairs after Poppy had given her a potion to help her sleep. Percy had disappeared late one day last August and it is now December. It was getting close to the holidays and they were deciding on whether to bring the youngest two Weasleys home for the Holidays. Ron had written home expressing to stay at Hogwarts with Harry, while Ginny wanted to come home. Make matters worse, Albus had written several times expressing concern about his youngest son. When something his oldest brought up

"Dad recently I have noticed I can control fire" Bill stated

"So have I. A dragon tried to put me on fire. I was completely engulfed and a friend saw me walk right out of it." Charlie replied.

"We have been having dreams.." Fred started.

"and they come true." George finished in their usual twin talk.

Arthur signed. He knew this day would come. Since the Weasley clan started they had two gifts. The gift of controlling fire and foresee the future. They were seers, they were fire mages, and usually never had a male in the line. Ginny was the first. He wondered about Ron but shrugged. He quietly got up and open the cabinet wondering if the magic box in side would finally open. He lifted it from its spot on the shelf and went and sat back down,

"Boys, since out line had started we were gifted and also cursed. We would always be poor but would be one of the gifted families around. As you know your sister is the fist girl to born to this clan since it began. This has been passed down from generation to generation to be open when the time is right. 1500 years ago one of our ancestors foretold of a betrayer, I do not know if it was us, but the prophecy of Serenity confirms it I am going to see if i can open this to see what our ancestors hid inside"

"Be careful Dad" Bill replied as all four and his father brought out their wands.

Arther open the box to see a hologram of a beautiful woman with long raven hair and violet eyes. She wore the symbol of Mars on her forehead and a red elegant dress. She began to to talk in a elegant voice.

_**"Greetings My children Arthur and sons,**_

_**I am Rei of Mars. I am a seer and can control fire. I chose to do this hologram instead of a letter to make it more personal. The muggles and wizards are breeching the wards of the castle, Serenity and Darien won't be able to keep the shields up event with the Silver Crystal. I have foreseen it. It is as the Goddess deems so mote it be. As I make this Chad has pack his and our daughter Ryann's stuff. They will leave with the others tonight. I have seen another future. One were the Lunarian Courts will rise from the ashes. I also seen the troubles of our Noble house. Once will disappear someone will betray. But always Arthur, child of mars keep our planet in the light. Also there is a curse made by our guardian go Ares, no child of mars can be born out of marriage. The child concieve will use their powers to kill the mother. I have told my guardian Phebios and Demios to leave till your heir is named. Do not be afriad dear child, four sons are with you, and revenge will happen with the betrayer, and you will see the One-who-Disappeared again. I foreseen that all four your sons will SEE and controll fire. Be with the moon**_

_**Your 20 X Grandmother**_

_**Rei of Mars**_

The box closed leaving five stunned men sitting at the table. Suddenly all five were englufed in fire. And disappeared to find the queen.

Hogwarts

It was supper and all were in the Great hall. Sitting at a table in front of the teachers table was Harri Jamie Potter, Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Narcissa Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Alice and Neville Longbottem. Harri had stated that her table was for all to eat with their friends on other houses so no hatred. So friends that were friends of other houses ate together. Ron sat as close to the edge as possible.

_This is starting to get on my nerves, mudbloods eating with purebloods, they out to be bound and thrown to the muggles. _Ron thought as he clutched his fork.

Suddenly a big blaze of fire was beside Harri. Severus decharmed his glaive and scooted closer to his love. Ron gasped when he saw his dad and four of his brothers. His father with the Mars sign on his forehead as his brothers. _No dad is going to pledge to Potter no! _Ron thought

Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George looked around in shocked. Then Harri spoke.

"Arthur, you should has six by you side" in full queen mode

"Harri, Percy is missing"

"Who is your Heir? You can not have five Mars"

Suddenly two crows appeared and turned to young girls with black feather dress and black feathers attached to their wrists, looking like it was sticking out of their wrists. They bowed in front of Arthur, Harri, and Severus.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" Severus asked as he grabbed a hold of Harri as to protect her.

"We are _**Phebios and Demios**_ the guardians of Mars, we are the crows that guard the monarch of mars and their childrens. Sweet Arthur we are sorry, we must do this. Princess, Queen, this will hurt you more of all. See in the house of Mars the youngest is always the heir. But we know something about the youngest that must be said. Right Ronald Bilus?" the said in perfect unison.

"I do not know what your talking about" Ron snorted

Arthur started to have tears down his eyes as the rest of his sons. They knew what this meant. Ron is the betrayer.

_Oh Molly_ Arthur thought _can you hold up after this?_

Demios walked up and ripped the left sleave off of Ronald. Harri leaned into Severus almost in a dead faint. In the back ground Hermione REALLY did faint right into Remus arms. As sure as the sun raised at day break, the Dark Mark shone in the blaze on Ron's forearm. Demios nodded to Phebios as they stood side by side. They began to speak again in unison.

"We will not support this heir of Mars. This will not be our next king. We act as the guardians of Mars and the Clan of Weasley we hereby strip the Marsian heir powers out of Ronald Bilus Weasley"

Flames engulfed Ron and a stream of fire emerged in the clasped hands of the guardians. When a large ball of fire was there in front of them Ron fell to the floor.

"We will chose the next heir. George Fabien Weasley, you are the next youngest. Do you accept your responsibility to your guardian planet and the Moon queen as your father's heir apparent?"

George looked at his father who nodded his head in agreement stepped forward.

"I accept in the name of Mars and my queen"

The guardians just nodded as the ball of flames floated to him. He screamed as it engulfed him. Charlie, Bill and Fred tried to get to him but their father stopped them. They watched as the mars symbol flared and fire that looked like it was entering him. His robes turned red. As it died the guardians bowed as they heard a scream from Hermione. Everyone turned to see small fire around her as it was consuming her. The guardians turned to Harri as she tried to get to her friend.

"Our queen she is with a Marsian Heir child. She must be bond or die before this night is our."

"How can we help her. Severus please help" Harri said in desperation

Severus quickly kneeted by the Jupiterian heiress. He tried to wake her. He saw Albus and Minerva had cleared out the Great Hall and Ron was in a body bind.

"My love I do not know"

George looked at his father and then Harri and his twin and then Hermione. He felt the baby cry out. It felt like Percy. He step up beside Hermione. He knelt down and said loudly for all to hear

"For my wife, I thee take, this Jupiterian Heiress, her child shall be my heir, her son my son, she will be the Marsian Queen, and Jupiterian Queen. So I state so the Goddess wills so mote it be"

Then all watch in awe and Arthur with pride, as George and Hermione was consumed in fire, pure white, symbolizing marriage. They watch as Hermione woke and kissed George signaling that she accepted the Goddesses will for her. They emerge each wearing a ring on their marriage finger and the symbols of Jupiter and Mars intertwined on a necklace around their necks. Suddenly Arthur knelt in front of Harri

"**I Arthur Weasley Marsian King...**

"**I William Bill Weasley of Mars..."**

"**I Charles Chalie Weasley of Mars..." **

"**I Fredwick Gabien Weasley of Mars..."**

"**I George Fabien Weasley Heir Apparent of Mars..."**

Then in unison

"**Hereby pledges the Mars and his people to the Lunarian Heir. We will use our gifts of Fire and Sight only for you and yous."**

Harri polietly nodded** "I accept your pledge and will honor you and fight till the end to protect all you"**

Harri then she turned to Ron

"What of you Ron we have been friends almost brothers,"

Ron growled " Will never bow to you half blood you are not worth the dirt on the Dark Lord feet scum, just like the mudblood"

Arthur stepped anger in his eyes "You are no son of mine, Betrayel is not of our clan. Banished from Hogwarts must be done. Be gone out of my sight you are no son of mine so mote it be."

The great hall crackled from the vow that was done. Back at the Burrow Molly Perwitt Weasley fainted as she saw Ron's hand on her clock disappear and his name stricken from thelineage book.

George stepped up his eyes glazed everyone knew a prophecy was about to be made.

"_**"****For my wife I took your girl friend**_

_**For my son and Heir shall be your son**_

_**and on that final battle**_

_**Your son from the future shall take your life**_

_**he was raised around you **_

_**and you he do not like**_

_**be gone from the light**_

_**to eternal darkness shall you be**_

_**so the god of Mars state**_

_**so mote it be"**_

Albus stepped up, "Ronald Bilus Weasley you are hereby exiled from Hogwarts be gone"

The magic cracklied again as Ron Disappeared. Phebios and Demios looked at George and Arthur and Harri

"We must be gone. If you ever need us just call our name"

"Wait'' Hermione said as she approached

She kissed both on the cheek "Thank you"

They smiled 'You will be a great queen of Mars and Jupiter''

They turned into crows and flew off

Deep in the Department of Mysteries a crystal ball appeared on it the names _Ronald B.Weasley disowned and Percival Inganas Weasley_


	10. auther note

my computer caught a virus and is down i am finsished with earth the moolly ginny story but computer is in the shop i will update asap thanks sweet serene


	11. important

Hey been long time but I'm writting this sorta not liked it and went more..depth in the start but view first chapter visitd Blessed Be Revised on my profile idk yet be future children in past like I originally thought or should I make the 9 Guardian Knights Ghosts who can't move on to their Sailor Scouts tell the new court awakens cause they have watch over the Bloodline of the Court? should Diana and her partner Nimbus (new here) sleep and awaken and be familiars to Harry and Severus? also sho ron be a death eater or should Percy if there's no children in past? help me with ideas people! I have rough drafts but any ideas welcome :)

~Sweet Serene~


End file.
